Paupu Juice dead
by hikarushirou
Summary: Everyone knows what the Paupu does... but has anyone ever tried it? Is the Legend really just a Legend? Should Riku be feeling the way he does about Sora? And would Sora feel the same way? [shouai]
1. Chapitre 01

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Paupu Juice – Chapitre One  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
  
Summary: [explained in main summary]  
  
Disclaimer: Riku, Sora, and the rest are not mine. No…Square-Enix gets that pleasure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**Begin**  
  
The young water driven boy, Riku; and his Sky obsessed friend, Sora; lie on their backs on Riku's mini island of Destiny Island. The wind blew gently making the brunette's move every so often since it had a tendency to spike every which way.   
  
"Hey Sora..?" The silver haired one sat up then and sat Indian style, his hands resting on his ankles.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You know the thing about the Paupu right?"  
  
"Yeah…" The broken record replied again looking over to his older friend with a slight turn in his head.  
  
"Have you ever wanted to try it…?"  
  
"Hu? What kind of question is that?" Riku looked to Sora then.  
  
"A serious one…have you ever wanted to try sharing the Paupu with anyone?" Sora gave a puzzled look as he sat up and copied his friend's position.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because…" He looked down to his ankles. "I've been thinking about it lately…and I've thought of trying it…"  
  
"With who?" Sora looked to Riku with a soft smile on his face. The silver-haired one didn't return the gaze.  
  
"I can't tell you…"  
  
"…why not? I won't tell…is it Selphie?!"  
  
"You must be joking…" Riku gave Sora a dry look at this comment…no, insult.  
  
"Yeah…heh, I know you'd never in a million years do that. Besides, she already likes Tidus and wants to share one with him on Valentine's day."  
  
"Heh…I figured she'd like that little bitch…" He laughed a little at his harsh joke towards the blonde spiky haired boy. He was always like that. Around Sora he was different though…he didn't seem to care about his daily arguments with his mind.   
  
"So?"  
  
"So what…?" He looked to Sora, who still gave that ever-cheerful smile.  
  
"Who do you want to share the Paupu with?"  
  
"It's nothing…never mind I even asked it…" Sora huffed as Riku stood then dusting himself off.  
  
"Aww come on…you keep so many things from me! I tell you everything, why can't you tell me anything?" He stood as well then to better dramatize his speech. "You're my best friend Riku…and you keep so much from me…" He twiddled his fingers and looked down thinking he'd said too much.  
  
"…you really want to know?"  
  
"Of course…please tell me…it's ok if it's like…Kairi or something." Riku winced a little at the fact Sora used Kairi and him in the same sentence with feelings. He liked the girl at first but she had grown to be almost annoying as Selphie…  
  
"…" He didn't answer right then, only jumped up onto the trunk of the Paupu tree which was leaning over the ledge of the island and the water. He reached out and grabbed a fruit then jumped off the tree and in front of Sora holding out the large star shaped fruit.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
**End** 


	2. Chapitre 02

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Paupu Juice – Chapitre Two  
  
Author: hikaru-san  
  
Rating: PG-13 [language and themes]  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
  
Summary: Riku has shown Sora the Paupu, does this mean he wants to share it with him, and if so…why?  
  
Disclaimer: Riku, Sora, and the rest are not mine. No…Square-Enix gets that pleasure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**And so the story continues…**  
  
"Wha-what?" Sora arched a brow looking to the large yellow star being held in front of him by Riku.  
  
"…I want to share the Paupu with you Sora…"  
  
"…Why me?"  
  
"Why not…? Am I not allowed to?"  
  
"No…but I thought you can only share it with someone that like…you love…" Riku sighed walking a little closer to Sora then.  
  
"…Are you're saying I can't love you?" Sora's eyes widened a little. Sure, you could love your friend, but the look in his friend's green eyes made him think it meant something else…did it? "Well…no, you can love your friends but…"  
  
"But what…? Don't you love me too…?" Sora's face came close to Riku's as it was lifted by the older boy's black-gloved hand.  
  
"R-Riku…?" The silver haired one gave no response. He just looked into the sky blue eyes of his confused looking friend. He gave another sigh and placed the Paupu in Sora's hand. He then turned around and started off for the bridge. 'What does he mean…he loves me?' Sora thought to himself as he looked to the large fruit in his hands. Like most times he'd normally throw it into the ocean. This one he thought to keep.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
The following day came, and once again the kids joined their places on the Destiny Islands. Such was the way of their lives and all they knew. Sora was sitting on the edge of the Pier with Kairi, chatting away about something or other. Selphie was playing cheerleader for Tidus as he sparred with Wakka, and the lone wolf Riku sat over by the waterfall near the 'secret area' where he, Sora, and Kairi's childhood memories reigned.  
  
The sound of the waterfall, blocking out the laughter of Kairi and the yelling of Selphie, was calm and soothing to the water-loving boy. He leaned his head back to note the brown haired friend of his above him.  
  
"Weren't you talking with Kairi…?" He sat upright and looked to note that Selphie wasn't yelling anymore – she was gossiping with Kairi now.  
  
"Hey Riku…uhm…" The brown haired boy gave a small laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Auh…I know we haven't been there since we were little…but…you want to go to the 'secret area' with me?"  
  
"What for? I don't think we have anymore room for drawings…" Not that he was the best when it came to rock carving either…most of the drawings in the cave were done by Sora and Kairi.  
  
"Just…I need to talk to you…in private." He arched a brow and shrugged as he stood dusting himself off a little and following after the younger boy into the cave.  
  
"So…what did you want to tell me?" The silver haired one asked as he took a seat on the large boulder near the mysterious door hidden in the cave.  
  
"Uhm…" Sora was obviously hesitating because he was embarrassed about something, what was it he needed to say? He reached on the inside of his jacket pocket and pulled out a little bottle filled with some orange-pink coloured looking juice.  
  
"Hu? What's that…?" Riku raised a brow looking to the oddly coloured bottle. Sora still had his head down, not once had he looked to his older friend since they entered the cave. He then shot the bottle forward holding it out to Riku looking like an offering or something…  
  
"I-It's…it's the Paupu…I..I kinda dropped it and only was able to save half of it. I felt bad since we couldn't break it and share it so…so I made it into a juice…"  
  
"The Paupu…? You made it into Juice?" Well…that technically counted as still sharing it…right? There was no rule saying you couldn't do it that way. Riku shrugged with a small laugh as he took the bottle and took a sip.  
  
"…Is it good?" Sora asked, still looking down, and twiddling his thumbs now. Riku smirked a little and shook the bottle slightly.  
  
"I don't think someone like you could handle it. It's an…'adult' taste." He joked. He himself wasn't that much older than Sora but he liked to joke about it since he was. Sora gave a pouty face.  
  
"You're a kid too you know." He crossed his arms as Riku looked to him with one eye while taking another sip. "Come on…tell me what it taste like…"  
  
"Hmm…well…it's…" Sora's ears, if they could, almost perked up as he listened. This was the first time anyone on the island had tasted the Paupu, and he had always wanted to know its taste. "…none of your business." Riku laughed as he refused to tell Sora the needed info. The brunette huffed and reached for the bottle.  
  
"Fine! I'll find out myself…!" Riku held the bottle back behind him making Sora's distance from his face very close. "Uhm…Riku…?" The silver haired one had a seemingly sly smirk on his face.  
  
**TBC…**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authour Insert #1  
  
Riku: Why the hell did you end it there?!  
  
Sora: To make the fangirls weep…  
  
AN: Oh hush Riku…you can get yer 'fun' next chapter! -.o  
  
Riku: -_-; I'm going to start a riot on how you end chapitres…  
  
AN: Fyi, Paupu - according to a friend of mine - is equal to Viagra. xD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Chapitre 03

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Title: Paupu Juice - Chapitre Three  
  
Genre: Shounen-ai  
  
Pairings: Riku x Sora  
  
Summary: Sora felt bad about not wanting to share the Paupu with Riku last time so he made it into juice?now Riku started to act funny...what's it mean?  
  
Disclaimer: Riku, Sora, and the rest are not mine. No...Square-Enix gets that pleasure.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**And so the story continues...**  
  
Sora tried holding in his breath, as he stood there before Riku. One hand rested on Riku's where he held the bottle behind his back, the other happened to find it's way to Riku's thigh. He was able to smell the Paupu from Riku's breath.  
  
"Uhm..." The poor brunette couldn't think of anything to say, everything he tried wouldn't come out. He was stuck 'drowning in Riku's eyes'. He felt as though he'd been standing there forever but it had been only a few minutes and he realized it once he felt Riku's lips touch his. Being a little confused by the action he jumped back a little covering his mouth with his hand. "...?!"  
  
"Hey Sora...are you in here...?" Kairi's voice was then heard and she was seen standing in the entranceway of the cave. She smiled to see the two were where she had thought. Riku sighed and stood capping the bottle with the juice and shoving it in the bottom pocket of his baggy cargo-like pants. Sora stood there a moment with the same look on his face before he ran out past Kairi, pushing her out of the way a little.  
  
"He-hey~!" Kairi spun in a small circle as Sora whizzed by her. She gave a confused look and looked to Riku who was running a hand through his silver locks. "What's wrong with Sora...?"  
  
"How should I know...?" Riku almost snapped back. Kairi gasped a little?she could never tell what mood Riku was in since he always seemed to carry the same no-expression face.  
  
"...I figured you would know since you two were in here..."  
  
"..." He didn't give an answer back, only left the cave as the girl's voice was starting to annoy him. Kairi just huffed and crossed her arms looking around to see if they had drawn anything new or some clue that would lead her to what they were doing.  
  
Riku saw Sora leaning against the cave, almost hidden in the vines with his face still a little red.  
  
"Why did you do that Riku...?" Sora choked out, not looking to him but continuing to cover his face. Kairi, not finding anything in the cave had heard this as she was on her way out. She stopped where she was seeing a glimpse of Riku in front of her. She slunk to the wall hoping he'd not heard her clunky shoes on the sand.  
  
"Why did I do what...?"  
  
" …you know…" Sora's face was lifted up then as the silver-haired one now stood there in front of him, one hand against the caves wall, the other holding the brunette's chin.  
  
"Are you saying you don't like being near me?" Sora gave a worried look. Riku had never acted like this before…was it because of the Paupu Juice?" Kairi was wondering what on earth they were talking about and thanks to Mr. Sun she was able to just barely see the silhouettes of their shadows. She gave a confused look, as Riku?s seemed to be practically overlapping Sora's.  
  
"What on earth is Riku doing…" Kairi mumbled to herself. She covered her mouth quickly when she realized it might have been a little louder than normal.  
  
"I'm not saying that…but…" Riku just continued to make Sora's poor emotions swirl every which way as he stared into those almost glowing green hues. "Riku…"  
  
**TBC?**  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authour Insert #2  
  
AN: Meh…short one…^^;; Sorry…I may re-write this one. (add more to it) or something?  
  
Riku: …Did I mention I was going to kill you?  
  
Sora: But then she couldn't finish the story?  
  
Riku: … … … …  
  
AN: Whahaha! I win again! XD …o.o; Ok?no more sugar for me?Btw, I know the proper spelling of the fruit is with an ?o?, I just like it the other way and it still makes the same sound. Oh, oh! And something else, I quoted that ?drowning in Riku?s eyes? because as you know that?s the title of one of my piccies of the him?wow long insert?  
  
Riku: So shut up and make it end?  
  
AN: Love you too! *says sarcastically while hugging the riku who gives a sour look*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
